colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eliminate alien super beam
Eliminate alien super beam is the third and final mission of Act 9A: A New Threat. If this mission is completed, players will move to Act 9.5: Humanity's Hope, and the next mission will be Clear a path to the alien warphole; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Ending 5. Briefing Intelligence confirm that we have encroached on the territory of this alien force - they intend to drive us and the League out of Boreas. They currently have a long-range anti-battleship beam weapon targeted on the Navy. Using crystal discs, they plan to amplify the beam and destroy an entire planet. We cannot prevent this weapon firing. However, we intend to manufacture a series of reflective discs which can deflect the beam - you must tow asteroids to our processing plant in order for the discs to be made. Once the discs are produced, you will transfer via jumpgate to the sector containing the crystals and destroy each one. Replace them with reflective disc sections supplied via jumpgate. If all reflective discs are in place, the beam will be deflected back to its source. OBJECTIVES (Overview) - Move asteroids to base - Destroy Alien crystal discs - Replace with reflective discs (Part 1) - Mine asteroids - Move crystal asteroids to base - Move produced discs to jumpgate (Part 2) - Destroy Alien crystal discs - Replace with reflective discs Forces Navy Forces *Part 1 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) **1x Research Facility *Part 2 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) League Forces *Part 1 **6? (Infinite?) Lance (Two Lances enter the sector at the start of the mission; another Lance enters the sector after the second asteroid is destroyed; additional Lances enter the sector to replace any that are destroyed) Alien Forces *Part 2 *3x Disk Intensifier (Mispelled as Disk Intesifier) *6? (Infinite) x Alien Fighter (One alien fighter jumps in after the start of Part 2; additional Alien Fighters jump to replace any that are destroyed) *3x Disk Reflector (Navy-Aligned) (Cannot be destroyed) (One is present at the start of Part 2; other Disk Reflectors warp in one at a time when a Disk Reflector is grappled into place) Neutral *Part 1 **3x Asteroid **3x Crystal Asteroid (All Crystal Asteroids spawn when the asteroids are destroyed by the Research Facility after the first two Lances are destroyed) Dialogue Start Of Mission Part 1 *Flight Computer: Mission objectives, destroy league presence in asteroid field, allow sufficient quantities of ore to be mined, leave the area via jumpgate. Research Facility Retrieves All Crystal Hearts *Ops: This is Ops, League threat has been defeated well done pilot you may never know how important this installation is to our battle plans. *Ops: Mission Complete, opening jumpgate. Research Facility Destroyed *Ops: This is Ops, Navy installation has been destroyed, your missiion (Sic) has failed. *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Start Of Mission Part 2 *Flight Computer: Mission Objectives - destroy crystals and replace with reflective discs before alien weapon is fired. Disc Intenifier Destroyed *Flight Computer: One amplification disc destroyed. Navy fleetcraft will launch reflective replacement discs through a local jumpgate. Seek and grapple into place. 3 Minutes Pass *Flight Computer: Beam up power detected. Disc Reflectors In Place *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Unused Dialogue *Drake?: Drake to Mertens - intelligence reports to our labs indicate that only one weapon will be capable of damaging the discs. We are as yet unsure which weapon this is. *Drake?: Drake to Mertens - labs have indicated that the Seismic Lance will damage the discs. *Flight Compter?: Beam is ready to fire. Debriefing Success The Navy and League are threatened with extinction - the beam weapon is merely an indication of what the alien force will use in battles to come. The only option we have is to combine with the League to face this common enemy. Approaches are being made to League High Command, though our own leader, Commander Kron, does not accept this situation - we intend to proceed without him. Failure The planet's devastation has destroyed vast quantities of resources - a number of key command personnel were also killed. Our force is now in disarray and Commander Kron seems to have abandoned us. There are reported conflicts between desperate Navy units - you are advised to leave the system by your own means. Be aware that other Navy personnel cannot be assumed to be friendly. There will be no further transmissions. Rewards *4 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions